Explaining Christmas
by isobeljones2000
Summary: When Tom tries to explain the concept of Christmas to Lexi. One shot. Tom/Lexi


**Explaining Christmas**

"So let me get this straight," Lexi said slowly. "A man comes down your chimney every year and gives you unnecessary items - for free?"

Tom nodded, whilst busy wrapping a present with one hand and his chin. The other hand was firmly wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee. "That's about right."

"And this is allowed?" Lexi asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's Christmas."

"What about your -" Lexi struggled to find the words. "Health and safety rules? The rules that say children shouldn't be allowed to talk to strangers? The same rule that says don't be greedy in getting things?"

"You don't talk to Santa," Tom told her. "You don't even see him."

"No one has ever seen this Santa?" The Nekross asked.

"Nope."

"What, ever?"

"No. It's Santa, you don't see him. He just -" Tom waved his hand around vaguely. "Comes."

"Well then, logic would dictate he doesn't exist."

"Lexi!" Tom sounded surprised. "Where's your Christmas faith? Of course Santa exists! How could you ever suggest such a thing?"

"Er...okay?" Lexi said in confusion.

Tom settled down again, hand tighter round the cup of coffee. He didn't seem to be paying much attention of the wrapping he was doing, as Lexi could swear that he had been moving around that piece of wrapping paper for several minutes now without actually achieving much. To be fair, humans seemed to do a lot of that type of thing.

"I still don't fully get it. So at Christmas, you give other people extravagant gifts while trying to stay on their good side. And you have to pretend you like it when you really don't? And write endless thank you letters afterwards?"

"Yup," Tom answered distractedly.

"But," Lexi continued, getting more into this argument as it went on, "Surely that defeats the point of Christmas. Surely it is about honesty and values. And if you're lying and saying you love their gift when you really dislike it, how is that following the meaning of Christmas?"

"Eh," was Tom's answer, followed by: "It's Christmas."

"So, what is Christmas actually about? If not being honest about what you think, what is it about?"

Tom looked up. "It's about keeping your friends. Being honest about things doesn't always make you popular."

"Oh." Lexi considered this for a moment. "So Christmas is about being popular?"

"Sorta." Tom went back to his wrapping, staring at the paper on the table.

"I need to go and do some extra research," decided Lexi.

"Have fun, love," Tom said distractedly.

* * *

><p><em> An hour or so later<em>

"Tom?" Lexi's voice cut through the teenager's reverie. He was almost thankful to look up, away from the hated wrapping paper that lay cut and discarded all over the table. Tom didn't enjoy wrapping presents.

"Yes love?"

"While I was conducting some research, I discovered that Christmas is primarily for celebrating peace and joy around the world. By exchanging presents, people are expressing their love for each other. Is this correct?" Her earnest face was almost funny.

"Yeah, suppose," Tom answered monosyllabically.

"It all seems so - hard," Lexi said wearily, flopping down on the chair next to Tom. "You're expected to give people extravagant gifts and if you don't you feel guilty. I was trying to think of one for Varg, but -"

"How would you even send it to Varg?" Tom enquired.

Lexi shrugged. "People say it's the thought that counts."

"True that."

Lexi met his eyes with her round blue ones. She's so innocent, Tom thought. As a human she was very naive and believed the best out of everyone.

"Why's it so hard? You're getting stressed over wrapping, and I don't know what to think about this ritual any more."

"It's just Christmas, love," Tom said tiredly, wrapping an arm around her.

"Suppose you're right," Lexi said, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her shoulders.

Tom stared back down at the wrapping paper on the table. "I hate wrapping."

Lexi quickly leant over him and with her deft fingers folded the paper over the small present, completing it neatly in a matter of seconds.

"Where did you learn that?" Tom asked in disbelief.

Lexi smiled, kissing him on the cheek gently. "I don't have to learn things. Watching you is enough."

"Merry Christmas, love," answered Tom.

Lexi grinned wearily. "Merry Christmas, Tom."


End file.
